


Born a gunslinger

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, cryaotic, pewdiecry
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, YouTube, sunset riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Pewds, how did it go, today?”<br/>“We’re fucking amazing, that’s all. As always. The ending was hilarious!”<br/>“Thank you, I am awesome, indeed. ‘Bob doesn’t quit, he dies!’”<br/>“Pfft! Any excuse will do with you!”<br/>“Hey! You’re the one who doesn’t know how to ride a bull!”</p><p>PewDie loves Cry’s laughter, he can’t deny it. It’s special. It’s like it’s something marvelously earned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born a gunslinger

**Author's Note:**

> I already published this story in my PewDieCry tumblr blog [pewdiecryappreciation.tumblr.com], so I decided to start with them now that I am here on AO3.
> 
> It’s not that slashy, it’s more about the bromance, and it is settled after the Sunset Riders’ video.  
> I do not own the characters, for they are real people and to own people is slavery. And I do not approve slavery. It’s bad. Ok.  
> Enjoy.

 

“Alright, Cry, I’ll let you do the Cormano’s outro.”

“… When life gives you bullets… CORMANO!!!”

Cry saw that Pewds was just staring at him, smiling, and everything just felt more important for a few seconds.

“… Broday everyday.”

And it was finally over.

A few seconds of silence passed, apart from the light buzz of the emulator in the headphones as a background.

Pewds flipped his hair, taking out the headphones, then he put them back on and rested his chin on his hands. Cry was still staring at him, giggling.

“So, Pewds, how did it go, today?”

“We’re fucking amazing, that’s all. As always. The ending was hilarious!”

“Thank you, I am awesome, indeed. ‘Bob doesn’t quit, he dies!’”

“Pfft! Any excuse will do with you!”

“Hey! You’re the one who doesn’t know how to ride a bull!”

PewDie loves Cry’s laughter, he can’t deny it. It’s special. It’s like it’s something marvelously earned.

He felt really privileged to have his face right there, to be able to see it. If only his fans knew.

“Cormano was extraordinary, Pewds! I am waiting for a Tumblr explosion. I would like to be as beautiful as him, you see?”, Cry joked.

“But you are beautiful, Cry.”

“Oh, again? Shut the fuck up!” But he was embarrassed. He blushed slightly. PewDie thanked God once again for the perfect internet connection. He could see his red cheeks, and it was something that made him genuinely smile.

“You were born a gunslinger, Cry.”

“CORMANO!!!”

More laughs attracted Marzia, who peeked out the door to inform that dinner was ready. Maya barked. The world sped up for a few too many seconds.

Cry’s face disappeared as soon as Marzia reached the computer, and shyly reappeared after heard the door’s slam.

“I understand you, man, but why don’t you just show yourself, for once.”

“Privacy. And my face is nothing special, joking aside. “

“Who’s joking!?”

“I don’t believe you!”

Silence for a few seconds, again.

“Hey, what do you say, should I put the link to the last Portal’s co-op, at the end?”

“Sh- shoot a portal?”

“Yeah, that, exactly!”

“With my blessing, man!”

Neither of the two was able to look away from the screen. It was love at first play, from the first moment: they both knew that playing together would have always been the best thing they could desire.

“I gotta go now, ok?”

“Sure.”

“And you’re handsome, you know?”

“Nope.”

“Moron!”

They laughed, and that was it for that day.

 

But, if Cry was sure of something, was that Pewds didn’t do anything but peek at the videochat’s screen for the entire play, and this was something that was worth more than any compliment from any other human being on the face of the earth.


End file.
